Nordreich (1st)
Nordreich (NoR) was a Germanic imperialist alliance dedicated to nationalism, which was formed on October 13, 2006 and disbanded on May 2, 2007. Their numbers exceeded 400 nations in February, 2007.Unspeakable Evil's Alliance Membership Graph It officially reformed on May 6, 2009The Will of the Norns (See Nordreich (2nd)). History Nordreich was formed on October 13, 2006, as a merger between the Prussian Federation and the Volksleitung, which was announced on October 15. Upon formation, Nordreich had 100 members. Involving itself in numerous ideological wars, including the October Massacre and the Maroon War, Nordreich also fought alongside hegemonic alliances in Great War II and Great War III. After gaining numerous members following the Norway Incident, Nordreich was set to be sanctioned on 26 May 2007. However, internal strife led to the alliance's disbandment on 2 May. Allies of Kaiser Martens soon reformed themselves as the Grossdeutsches Reich, which became the Norden Verein. On 7 May 2009, Nordreich reformed, with numerous former members joining its ranks. Image and ideology Nordreich's image was largely modeled after Imperial Germany, and the alliance earned the distinction of being the first major Eurocentric and Germanic alliance in Cyber Nations. The alliance's official symbols were the Odal rune (symbolizing "ancient heritage … unity and strength") and the Prussian eagle ("the de facto national bird of Germania … symbolizing power, unity, and majesty").Nordreich (NoR) Charter and Sign-up Its official principles, as stated in its charter, were "Pan-European cultural preservation and manifestation, centered around German Nationalism as it’s central tenant." The Nordreich Charter's Declaration of Direction (Article I) reads: … The Reich stands in firm opposition to the corrupting influences and shortcomings of worldwide capitalism and international communism, finding both, in their extreme forms, as incompatible with the preservation and manifestation of Europe. Essentially based on Germanic culture, values and languages, the Greater Northern Reich is neither politically left-wing nor right-wing, welcoming ideas straddling the political spectrum, welcoming members from all walks of life, so long as they do not embody or further a threat to the Volk. We are accordingly opposed to globalization … as it destroys unique cultures. The Reich (being a Pan-European organization) therefore officially promotes and encourages European (Proper German and Scandinavian in particular) folklore and culture and a revival of the values … of these worthy contributors to civilization. United by blood, we strive to stand up to globalist forces and protect our unique culture. Nordreich also earned notoriety for its controversial politics. Opponents frequently drew parallels between its authoritarian, militaristic image and that of Nazi Germany. In addition, several of its members publicly role-played racialist and ethno-nationalist policies within their nations, announcing the practice of eugenics and racial separatism.Ethnic tensions non-existant in Ny SverigeEthnic tensions non-existant in Ny Sverige (Sigmund Ceowulf's Response) One of the most extreme and outspoken proponents of racialism was Aethan, although it was later revealed that he was an anti-fascist agent provocateur.League of the Right - more like league of the closet racist nazis Kaiser Martens, however, prohibited out-of-character expressions of racialism by Nordreich members.Ethnic tensions non-existant in Ny Sverige (Kaiser Martens's Response) Patriotic banners The following are examples of Nordreich propaganda posters, taken from the official gallery at the now-defunct Nordreich.org. File:20071029061848!Propaganda.jpg|"Germanic warriors hoisting the banner of the empire atop the Reichshalle during the crowning of Kaiser Martens, marking the ushering of a new era in Western history." File:Propagandagirl.png|"Showcasing our dedication to the preservation of our folk, which we hold in higher regard than anything on earth, as it is the most sacred duty of all Germanic and European peoples." File:Propagandaeagle.jpg|"The national bird of the Northern Empire. The eagle guides us on our path to victory, it's essence is of freedom and union with nature and life." File:Th_NordreichPropoganda.png|"The flag is raised on the beaches of Holland after its capture in the Second Great War. The banner shows the patriotism and heroism of Nordreich's soldiers." Wars See also * * Nordreich Charter * Norden Verein * Nordreich (2nd) References Category:Alliances Category:Defunct alliances Category:Fascism Category:Maroon team alliances Category:Nordreich Category:The right